callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
HS-10
The HS-10 is a semi-automatic shotgun that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Multiplayer As the Classified weapon of the Shotgun class, it is unlocked anytime after level 24, and costs . The HS-10 has a relatively small magazine size meaning reloads are constant, and combined with a moderate range, the player could spend more time reloading it than firing it, making Sleight of Hand a good choice to decrease reloading time. Dual Wield also substantially increases the size of the cross-hairs, although Steady Aim will tighten the spread of any shotgun, increasing the chance of a one-shot kill. However, the use of Steady Aim without the Dual Wield attachment increases the one hit kill range noticeably. Still, even with the use of Steady Aim and Dual Wield, the cross-hairs are quite large. The weapon starts with only 12 reserve shells (although doubled if the Dual Wield attachment is equipped, and perhaps with greater efficiency with Steady Aim selected) and so Scavenger is a useful perk to replenish the low amount of ammo or Lightweight to get closer to your enemies faster to spray them down. However it should come down to personal preference to having steady aim over sleight of hand. Sometime the spread can be very preferable. Sleight of Hand is a very useful perk as it halves the time spent reloading that comes with the HS-10's small ammo capacity, however many players choose not to sacrifice Steady Aim's accuracy bonuses. The Warlord perk, though, is useless, as the only attachment for the HS-10 is Dual Wield. It is very similar to the SPAS-12 shotgun, but with better spread when ADS, a better iron sights with a slightly higher rate of fire and a faster initial reloading speed, especially if Dual Wield is used. However, the SPAS-12 has an 8 shell capacity, double that of the HS-10's, and starts off with 8 more shells also. With the Dual Wield attachment (the only non-secondary or SMG to have it), the player reloads both shotguns with 4 shells at once, relatively quickly, making Sleight of Hand unnecessary. Attachments *Dual Wield Zombies The HS-10 is available in Nazi Zombies from the Mystery Box. It has medium range, decent power and a six round magazine, though it lacks the killing power of other shotguns like the Stakeout or the SPAS-12. When upgraded, it becomes "Typhoid & Mary," giving it the Dual Wield attachment and two extra rounds per magazine, totaling 16 rounds. Additionally, the entire gun is reloaded at once rather than one shell at a time. However, due to the Dual Wield attachment, accuracy is somewhat constant to the single shotgun unlike its multiplayer version, however ammo is very scarce. Though, it can be effective as a powerful secondary if you are ever in a tight situation. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. HS-10.jpg|The HS-10 HS-10ads.jpg|The HS-10's iron sights HS10DW.png|The HS-10's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class HS10_Dual_Wield_BO.png|Dual Wielded HS-10s typhoid and mary.jpg|Typhoid and Mary Reloading-HS10-2.jpg|Reloading the HS-10. Trivia *If a Clan tag is added to a single HS-10, it will appear on the round handle. If it is added with Dual HS-10s, it will appear on the side of the right weapon and on the handle of the left weapon. *The HS-10 is the first bullpup shotgun to appear in the [[Call of Duty (series)|''Call of Duty series]]. *The HS-10 is also the only shotgun with Dual Wield attachment in [[Call of Duty: Black Ops|''Call of Duty: Black Ops]]. *The HS-10 is the only shotgun in Black Ops that does not reload golden shells with Golden Camouflage. *In the cutscene of "Five", Richard Nixon is holding dual-wielded HS-10s. *The name of the upgraded HS-10, "Typhoid & Mary," is a reference to Mary Mallon who was referred to as "Typhoid Mary". *When upgraded and thus dual-wielded in Nazi Zombies, to Typhoid and Mary, Typhoid keeps the HS's original sound while Mary makes the "laser" sound common on Pack-a-Punch weapon. However, both guns are equally powerful. *The butt-stock of the HS-10 rotates to become a biceps stock when dual wielding. This can be seen sometimes while running in first person. *The iron sights on the HS-10 look similar to that on the L86 LSW from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *It is one of the many weapons that have an augmented ammo capacity in zombie mode (The M1911, Stakeout, HK21, RPK, CZ75, CZ75 Dual Wield, M14, AK74U, MPL, and China Lake also share this classification). *When aiming down the iron sight, it has the same idle sway animation as if not aiming the sight. *It is the only shotgun to feature a carrying handle. *If you add an emblem to the HS-10 while the dual wield attachment is active, the emblems will be significantly larger. *When reloading while using duel wield on an empty magazine, it will reload all 4 shells at once. *Dual-wielding the HS-10 in real life would be dangerous to the person holding it, as hot shells would hit the users face and cause burn-damage. ru:HS10 Category:Shotguns Category:Akimbo Weapons